There is a need to better monitor and control neuromuscular blockade, to measure whether a patient is adequately paralyzed during surgery and to facilitate mechanical ventilation in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU). In Phase I, we developed a neuromuscular monitor for the operating room. It monitor delivers an electrical stimulus and measures the patient's movement with a piezo film sensor. The monitor and disposable sensor were tested in 12 patients. It is found to be as accurate as other monitoring techniques. In Phase II, we will develop a neuromuscular blockade monitor for the ICU. Clinical studies will demonstrate that the ankle and foot are appropriate monitoring sites and that submaximal electrical stimulation provides adequate signal strength, but is less painful to the patient. In Phase II we will also develop a closed-loop controller for a drug infusion pump. The controller will automatically maintain the desired level of paralysis. This work will conclude with the development and testing of a single board computer version of the monitor and controller, to be sold on an OEM basis to syringe pump manufacturers.